


You can take a break

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jason is a Dork, Leo is small, Multi, Piper is the only one that can somewhat get into his hidey holes, before the Argo ii is finished, insecure Leo, overworked leo, piper and Jason need to take care of their boy, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Leo is working on the argo ii, nothing wrong with that except for the fact that he “forgets” to take care of himself.  Piper and Jason are not having that, they’ll take care of him themselves.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	You can take a break

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship, there is not enough Piper/Leo/Jason. It’s not very heavily described on the romance but it’s there trust me. It may seem more like valgrace (which I mean to write eventually) but Piper is there too I promise. She might be a little OOC but I don’t know.

“Leo are you still in here?” Jason asked, stepping into bunker nine. He glanced around for any sign of his small boyfriend.

“You’ve been here all day, come on you have to take a break at least some time. I brought you dinner,” Jason shifted the plate of food to his other hand. He set it down on a workbench and stepped closer to the large ship Leo had been working on.

“Leo?” 

“I’m a bit busy Sparky,” Leo muttered from somewhere near the ship.

“You’ve been working hard all day, you’ve got to take a break sometime. Otherwise you’ll run yourself ragged,” Jason knelt down and glanced under the hull. As he figured Leo was wedged underneath, his body halfway in the ship.

“I can’t take a break, this ship needs to be finished as quickly as possible so that we can take off. We don’t have any time to waste,” Leo insisted. He shifted his position but didn’t make any move to leave.

“Leo I’m not asking anymore, I brought dinner for you and you’ll come out and eat it, then get a full nights sleep for once,” Jason demanded, leaning back on his heels.

“Don’t waste your breath, I already told you, I need to get this done.” 

“Fine, be difficult,” Jason stood up and brushed off his pants, “I’m getting Piper, and she won’t be as nice as I am, so I recommend you come out of there. And I’m sure that Piper can find a way to squeeze down there and drag you out.”

Jason didn’t wait for Leo to say anything else before he walked away toward the dining pavilion where everyone was still gathered for dinner.

“Pipes I need some assistance,” Jason said as he neared the Aphrodite table.

“What’s up? Leo not coming out to eat?” She leaned back in her seat and looked up at him.

“And it appears that he’s not going to listen to me, and I think you could at least drag him out from where he is,” Jason explained.

“Do you mean like talking to him or literally drag him out?” Piper raised an eyebrow.

“He’s under the ship.”

“Gotcha.” 

Piper stood up and followed Jason out to bunker nine.

“Leo you better get your butt out of there, I  _ will  _ get under there to drag you out,” Piper declared, dropping down to her knees. She saw Leo’s lower half sitting on the floor, he was mostly in the ship.

“Talk to the foot,” Leo wiggled his foot to emphasize his point.

“I’m not talking to your foot,” Piper grumbled, she shuffled under the hull and grabbed Leo’s ankle.

“Hey!” He exclaimed trying to pull his foot away, in the process he banged his knee against the hull. He yelped in pain.

“Are you going to come out willingly then?” 

“Fine, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Leo sighed, stuffing the tools he was using into his tool belt. With Jason’s help Piper got out from under the hull just as Leo was shuffling out. 

He was covered in dirt, grease and soot and his hair was a mess. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he seemed somehow skinnier.

Piper took his wrist and examined his arm, “Leo, when was the last time that you ate… or slept?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Leo grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “the ship is almost finished so I don’t have time, we need to get this done so we can set sail.”

“Hey,” Jason said softly.

“No, don’t ‘hey’ me. This is serious, we don’t have much time left and there’s still things I need to do on the ship, things that might even take a few days and I can’t take a break,” Leo shook his head, starting to pace around the room, “and we might not have that much time to take a few days on certain things, so I have to work as much as I can. I can’t just take a break whenever I want, this ship is  _ my _ responsibility to complete and if I can’t—“

Leo swallowed hard, trying to blink away tears.

“Baby, it’s okay,” Jason whispered, pulling Leo into an embrace.

“You don’t have to do this all yourself, you’ve got your entire cabin and all of us to help you with the ship,” Piper continued, she wrapped her arm around Leo’s shoulder, “you have to take breaks, you can’t just go on without eating or sleeping.” 

Leo hiccuped and tried to stop the tears but they were already running down his face.

Jason rubbed circles on Leo’s lower back.

“You don’t have to do this all by yourself, and you can’t work yourself to death over it,” Jason said, “we kinda need you to be alive on this quest, and… we both need you alive for us,” Jason glanced up at Piper and she nodded agreeingly.

“Jason’s right Leo, but if anything, could you just take a break for us?” Piper ran her hand up and down his arm in a comforting way. Leo sniffled and nodded weakly, he was shaking like a leaf and his tears left very bright tear tracks where it had washed away the layer of grime on his face.

“You need a bath fireboy,” Jason teased, wiping his tears.

“Yeah,” Leo chuckled weakly, crossing his arms over his stomach self consciously, “I do.”

“We can all sleep in my cabin tonight,” Jason insisted, “alright?”

“Sounds good to me,” Piper said.

Leo nodded again.

“And, you need to eat,” Jason furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Leo as if waiting for him to disagree.

“Right…”

“Jason, are you sure that you can’t do charmspeak too because that was pretty convincing,” Piper smiled and gave Jason a peck on the lips.

“He’s picking it up from you beauty queen,” Leo insisted. 

“Maybe you should try and pick it up too then,” Piper then turned and gave Leo a kiss as well. He smiled weakly and rubbed his eyes.

“Okay, now that everything is settled you are eating dinner,” Jason dragged Leo over to where he put the plate of food and sat him down.

To be less intimidating (as said by Leo) both Jason and Piper were required to also sit down, so they weren’t looming over Leo as he ate.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that you enjoyed whatever this is. Remember kids, be nice and comments are my life :3. Thanks for reading.


End file.
